Nero
Nero is a protagonist from the Devil May Cry series. The user who plays him has done so since March 2009, and is not the first user to do so. Although he is the greatest Nero we've ever had on the site. Background Nero once lived in Fortuna and was one of the reasons why the citadel still stands. He was, at a time, a knight for the Order, adopted by a knight known as Creedo and his younger sister, Kyrie. Growing to his present age, Nero has grown to become an aloof young man that would do anything that resulted in the utter protection of those he cared for. Namely, Kyrie, who has come to become his love interest. After the man they had followed for years, Sanctus, is murdered by Dante, a son of Sparda, Nero gets Creedo to evacuate the area just before fighting Dante. The fight blows over, resulting in Dante talking to Nero just before he escapes. Later, demons attack Fortuna, causing Nero to be sent on a mission to find the source. As we later go further into the game, we see that the cause is none other than Sanctus himself, who desires Sparda's power, which flows through Nero. Piece it together; Nero is a descendant of Sparda, which means that Sanctus could use him. Sanctus orders one of his lackeys to study the power of a weapon used by Vergil, brother to Dante, known as Yamato. Nero interferes, being impales by the sword, only to remove it and strike down the lackey using it. The lackey escapes, and so does Nero. Afterwards, skipping ahead a bit, Nero fights Dante a second time, the two properly introducing themselves. Later, Dante asks for the sword back. Nero refuses, claiming that he needs it. Skipping ahead a bit; Nero battles Creedo, defeating him and planning on saving a kidnapped Kyrie. He is then confronted by a transformed Sanctus, fighting him, only to be defeated and absorbed by the monster. Dante, convinced that he needs ot save him, goes on a journey to go and find the runaway Sanctus, who plans on using his newly found power to become a God to the people. Dante, finally finding the monster, fights him, momentarily stunning him long enough to grab Yamato, toss it inside of Sanctus, and wake Nero. Nero, grabbing the sword, uses it to finally defeat Sanctus and save Kyrie. Involvement After all of this had transpired, Nero fell asleep in a field alongside his love Kyrie, and woke up on an island that belonged to a collection of islands known as Destiny Islands. On the lone beach, the hunter was found by Tidus, Selphie and Wakka, three youths who spend the majority of their days playing on the island. After befriending the three, Nero found himself unintentionally protecting the three from creatures known as 'Heartless', who threatened to destroy the island. While on the island, Nero was fooled by a heartless that took the form of Kyrie and dying for a short amount of time, Nero was revived by an unknown force and thrust back into the battle, defeating the heartless once and for all. Once all was said and done Nero said goodbye to his new found friends and entered the Multiverse. Other than all of that, Nero had made his name prominent in the Multiverse, joining the Multiverse Garden and becoming a powerful warrior. Nowhere near the levels of people like Ganondorf, or Tails, but still powerful for a newcomer. Unfortunately, however, after Nero aided Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Tails, Michael Wilson and many other heroes willing to defend the tower, he and his allies were betrayed by Metal Sonic and his loyal squad of mechanical henchmen. Although Nero and his allies survived the insurrection and successfully provided the first line of defense to the crumbling Tower, during his second encounter with the infected that had attacked the tower primarily, Nero was overcome by the waves of zombies. Nero died during this battle. However, through means unknown, Nero returns to the world of the living, awakening in the plains outside of the city of Hyrule. Powers and Capabilities 'Half-Demon Physiology ' Superhuman Strength- Though it has been weakened since his arrival, death, and revival within the Multiverse, possessing strength on par of that of a demon comes in handy. Of course, it isn't like he's Superman. Hell no, he's far from that. The important thing is, however, that he's stronger than a normal human. The rest of this will be completed when Nero has developed more. Master Swordsman: Through training at the Multiverse Garden and his home universe, Nero has become an exceptional swordsman, excelling in places where many hopefuls have failed. Gunslinger: Akin to his ability as a swordsman, Nero also uses a specially made revolver known as the Blue Rose to assist him in battles. His skill with the gun is second to none. Quotes A smirk came across his face as the Red Queen came back, somersaulting through the air like a crazed gymnast. He caught it by the handle and promptly sheathed it, still smiling. "Hah. Look whose gone quiet on me! Don't tell me I hit you so hard the words flew out of your mouth?" - Nero to Infected Mage. Trivia --The RPer who plays Nero also plays Overlord, of the Overlord franchise. --To date, Nero has died twice on CRRP. For both CRRP and the actual game, Nero has died three times. And he's still standing. Death ain't got shit on this. See also * Link External links * The Devil's Heart (Storage Topic) * Nero on the Devil May Cry Wiki Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters